Unexpected Reality
by AmbroseBabe87
Summary: This is a one shot for Unexpected Truth. This tells you how Ryleigh and Dean met and when the got together. Hope you enjoy. Dean/OC


**This is a one shot for Unexpected Truth. You don't have to read Unexpected Truth, but I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

**Dean's POV:**

I just walked through the curtains after signing my contract to face Seth Rollins for FCW Championship. Of course I had my mind in the game that was until I saw the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life. She was a tall slim blonde hair green eyed beauty and she was hanging all over Seth. There is no way that girl would be interested in Rollins romantically. I didn't want to make any sudden movements as I stood there and watched Seth kiss her cheek before walking off to go do something with the boss. I smirked knowing that this was my chance to get the girl away from my enemy. I silly walked over the to her feeling something strange with myself, but of course I would never let anything like that show. As I reached her I started smelling something so sweet. She smelt like heaven wrapped in candy.

I regained everything that I was there to do and I tapped her on the shoulder she slowly turned and looked up at me smiling with her beautiful green eyes locking with mine. She was an angel that could be the woman of my dreams, but shook that off when I heard her speak "Can I help you?" She asked

"No. I just came over to introduce myself cause I saw you hanging out with Rollins my good buddy." I said watching her "I'm Jon Good better known as Dean Ambrose around here." I said watching her smile

"I know who you are. I like your work even if you are my brother's fued at the moment." She said

"Your brother?" I asked making sure that I heard her right

"Yes my brother." She said

"Well that is a shocker. Not meaning that in a bad way. I just never knew that he had any siblings. Hell no one around here knows much about his family because he likes to keep everything a secret."

"Well given our childhood I honestly don't blame him for not wanting to tell anyone." She said

"Well I can understand that." I replied before hearing a stage hand say that Seth was ready to go to her

She nodded before looking at me "I guess I'll see you around Ambrose." She said as she started walking away.

Before she could far enough away I say "hey what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Ryleigh." She replied smiling before continuing on down the hall to meet her brother

I leaned against the wall smiling after hearing her name. I told myself before that I would never get romantically involved with anyone due to my past history, but there was something about this girl that could make me change the way I have been thinking or even living. I finally decided that it was time for me to head back to the lockerroom to pack up my things for the night. She was going to be on my mind the rest of the night that's for sure.

**Ryleigh's POV:**

I couldn't help but smile thinking about Dean. He was actually the first guy that came up to me and talked to me like I wasn't a fan girl. I finally made my way to Seth as he waited for me. I smiled kissing his cheek and he just gave me a weird look.

"What Seth?" I asked

"What took you so long to get down here?" He asked

"I was talking to a new friend I made. Is that a problem?" I asked

"No. Just wondering what took you so long. So who is your new friend?" He asked

"Dean Ambrose. And before you say anything nothing happened he was very nice and sweet. In fact he didn't treat me like any of the other wrestlers around here does." I said

He sighed "alright just be careful around him because I just don't trust him with you like that." He said

"Don't worry I'm not looking for a relationship and I will be careful." She said

He nodded loading everything up in the trunk of the car as I got into the carand waited for him to get in. Once he got in and we took off I looked out the window of the car like I always do thinking about Dean. I know that I told my brother that I wasn't looking for a relationship, but there was something deep down in me saying something completely different and yes it had something to do with Dean. I'm not going to let it bother me much for now because I don't know what it means, but I know that he could possibly change everything.

***Few Years Later***

**Survivor Series 2012**

**Ryleigh's POV:**

I stood in the back and watched as The Shield made their debut. I was so proud of they have been working their asses off to get here and now that they were getting that chance. Yes I knew that my brother was always going to do his best in anything and everything and he didn't need that much support. Dean and Roman in the other hand always loved having my support. In fact I have been hanging out with them a lot more as of late since Seth has been so busy with his working out, his career and his new girlfriend Leighla.

I smiled watching them triple power bomb Ryback right through that anccounce table. I cheered them on watching from the back as everyone was in shock that they helped CM Punk retain his championship. I waited for them to come back into the back so I could hug them. Of course Seth was first and I hugged him for a second before his phone went off and he went to talk to his girlfriend. I sighed watching him before feeling Roman's hand on my shoulder I looked up and smiled at him before hugging him which he gladly returned.

As I pulled away from him Dean walked up smiling at me which caused me to blush. To say Dean and I was close was and understatement. We were more then close we were a couple which happened earlier that same night. He cared about how I was feeling or what made me tick. He also knew how much my brother not spending much time with me anymore was upsetting me, but he always made sure to make me smile and forget about what was going on around me. I pulled away from Roman and hugged Dean tightly and he held me just as tight with his face in my neck making me smile.

Roman knew about our feelings and I still think that he was what gave Dean then push to ask me out and if so I was very grateful. Dean noticed that Seth was on his way back towards us and quickly let me go knowing how Seth felt about his sister dating people that he worked with.

"Okay guys Leighla just got into town so I am heading out to get her." He said looking at me "Sis do you want to come with me to get her?"

"No. I'm jus going to ride back with Roman and Dean. You need your alone time with Leighla." I replied

"You sure?" He asked

"Yeah I'm sure. I will see you tomorrow morning before I head back home."

"Alright. Guys take care of my sister." He said

"You have nothing to worry about Rollins."Roman said

"We will guard her with our lives." Dean said smiling

"You better." He said as he made his way down the hall.

I sighed again before Roman and Dean put their arms around me and took me back to their Locke room to get ready to leave. It was always hard for me to let go of things, but I did have the guys to help me forget for a little while.

***At the hotel***

**Dean's POV:**

I sat on the bed while Ryleigh was in the bathroom changing for bed. Yes she changed a big part of my life and I knew that it was for the best, but the only problem that we faced was her brother and his over protectiveness. I hated to see her hurt by her own brother it just kills me to see her hurting. Earlier today when she said that she would be my girlfriend I knew that it was now my job to protect her for anything and everything and that was something that was going to do.

I looked over as she walked out of the bathroom wearing her sweatpants and one of my Moxley shirts. I smiled because she always looked so good in anything that she wore, but she made my shirts look hot as hell. She walked over her side of the bed and laid down on her side facing me. I kicked off my shoes pulled my shirt off before getting next to her rubbing her beautiful face as she looked at me. I couldn't help but to see something was on her mind so I decided I would ask "what's on your mind beautiful?"

"A little of everything." She replied

'Want to talk about it?" I asked

"No. I just want to be here with you and not worrying about every little thing." She replied

"Well let's get your mind off of it." I suggested

"What do you have in mind?" She asked

"This." I said before leaning down and kissing her ever so softly.

She kissed me back putting her arms around my neck as my hands went to her waist pulling her closer to me. Part of me wanted her underneath me as I pounded her into heaven, but I knew that she didn't want to rush the relationship they have going and he respected that. She slowly pulled away from my kiss smiling at me holding onto me still. My hands rubbed the small of her back looking into her eyes smiling.

"Did that help any?" I asked

"Yes it helped me out a lot." She replied

I smiled "I'm glad that I could be of survice." I said

"Well I know of another way you can help me." She said

"Oh really? And what way would that be?" I asked curious to what she had in mind

"Cuddling with me and fall in asleep." She said

I smiled "that is something I can do." I replied getting under the covers with her.

She put her face in my neck holding onto me as I held her close rubbing her back. It didn't take her long before she fell asleep. I watched her sleep comfortably on me for a little while smiling. I knew that she was the one that was going to be with me forever and a day. I was in love with her from the moment I saw her and I knew she felt the same way I did. I smiled slowly falling asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms. I knew that this was a bright start to our future together. We just had to do it together.


End file.
